Perfect mistake
by chaoticangelgirl
Summary: Liberty is shocked to find out she's pregnant. Whos the father? How will their parents react?...I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

"Liberty you've been in the bathroom for a half hour. Are you sure you're okay? Her mother asked knocking on the door. "Yeah I'm fine. The stomach flu must be going through school." she answered getting up and wiping her mouth off. "Would you like me to call... ""No I'm better." Liberty opened the door, walking past her mother and grabbing her purse as she went out the front the door. Once she reached her bus stop she took out her planner and started counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...9...10. _No way _Liberty thought to herself. She had be feeling queasy for the past two weeks and now realized that she hadn't had her period in about 2 months. Her heart started pounding really fast as the bus pulled up. _There's no way...we only did it once and we used a condom...didn't we?_

That whole day at school Liberty kept to herself. Not talking to anyone. When the last bell rang she skipped taking her bus, instead she ran to the nearest drug store. Clutching the brown paper bag in her hand she made her way to the upstairs bathroom thankful that her mom wasn't home yet. "One line, negative. Two lines positive." She read opening the box. She had to wait 10 minutes for the results. Placing the test on the sink, Liberty walked across the hall to her bedroom. _I can't be. I'm too young to have a child._ She thought over and over again in head. **BUZZ**...The timer went off. Getting up and collecting all the courage she could muster, she made her way back to the bathroom where the fate of her future lye in the hands of a tiny piece of white plastic. Picking it up she counted to three before flipping the test over and there in the form of two bright pink lines was her answer. She: Liberty Van Zandt was indeed pregnant. Dropping the test, she slid down the wall burying her head in her knees. Tears started to fall as the realization of the situation hit. "Liberty, I'm home." Her mom called walking in the front door, causing Liberty to jump up. She grabbed the test and box throwing them away in the trash can in her room. Stopping for second she wiped the tears before running down the stairs to greet her mother. "Oh hi mom." She said trying to put on a happy front. "You look like you're feeling better." Her mother smiled at her. "Much bett...mppph" before she could finish the sudden erg to throw up hit Liberty once again and sent her flying back up the stairs.

To be continued.....

Read and review (R&R) I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Liberty walked back and forth in her room trying to think of a way to tell her mother. Finally after deciding that there was no good way to tell your mom you're pregnant at 14 she decided to just come out and tell her.

"Uh mom, can I talk to you?" She walked into the kitchen where her mom was making dinner. "Sure sweetheart..." Mrs. Van Zandt turned around "Honey what's wrong?" she asked seeing Liberty's tear streaked face. "Promise me you won't get mad." Liberty said as she rung her hands and looked at the floor. "Nothing good can come when a child says that." Wiping her hands off she took her daughter by the hand and leads her to the kitchen table. "Mom I'm...." she tried to say it. "Whatever it is it can be as bad as you think is it." "Trust me it is." Liberty laughed a little through her tears. Taking off her glasses she wiped them away. "I'm pregnant." She finally just blurted after about 30 seconds of silence. Mrs. Van Zandt just sat there looking at her daughter. Her shock soon turned to anger. "You little slut." Her mother said in an icy voice. Liberty didn't know what to say, she never heard her mother talk like that before. "Mom..." was all she could say. "Don't mom me." Her mother stood and started walking away. "Mom Please...I'm sorry." She said grabbing her mother's arm. Mrs. Van Zandt pulled her arm back causing Liberty to fall. "Don't touch me." Her mother said standing over her.

To be continued...

Sorry this is so short...I promise a better chapter tomorrow.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry mo..."**_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _**Liberty jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. "I was _just_ a dream?" she questioned herself. Reaching over, she hit a button turning the alarm off and climbed out of bed. She took a quick shower before deciding what to wear. Pulling on a purple polo t-shirt and overalls she was.

Walking up the steps of Degrassi Community School Liberty ran into the one person she had been trying to avoid. "Hey Liberty." Emma said walking over to her. "I'm not in the mood for any more of your excuses." Liberty said as she tried to walk away. "Liberty please just listen to me. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Emma pleaded as she caught up with her. "If Chris and you want to..." "Look Emma..." she turned around to face her. "Save it for someone who cares. Chris and I don't need your permission to..." "Permission to what?" Chris asked as he approached the two of them wrapping his arm around Liberty's waist giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emma rolled her eyes. "Urgh. Never mind." She said before walking away. "It's been 3 months. You would think she would have let it go by now." Chris laughed as he took Liberty's hand as they walked inside. "Lets not talk about her." She pulled him over towards her locker. "I have something very important to tell you." She said looking him right in the face. "Okay what it is?" asked leaning in for a kiss. "Chris I'm not joking around." "So just tell me what it is already." "I can't... Not here at least." Liberty stopped and looked around at the crowded hallway. "Meet by the picnic tables outside at lunch time." She started to walk away, but Chris grabbed her arm. "Lib if you want out just say so." "No...Chris please...Just meet there okay." "Okay I'll be there." He said letting go of her arm and watched her walk down the hallway.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Liberty glanced at her watch again. Lunch was almost over with and Chris hadn't shown up yet. "Hey baby girl.' Chris yelled running over to her. "Sorry I'm late Jacob held me up." _"Speaking of babies."_ She muttered to herself. "Huh?" he took a seat next to her. "Never mind." "So what is so important that you couldn't tell me earlier?" "Remember the night of the Buck 65 concert. After the concert we went back to your place." Liberty got and started to pace. "Because you told me your family was gone for the night." She continued. "Yeah. Me and you we had a lot of fun that night." Chris laughed. "But why are you bringing that up?" "When we...you know. Did you...Did you use a condom?" she asked looking him straight in the face. "I never planned for anything and it happened so fast..." he stammered "Yes or no?' Liberty asked him again. "No." "I knew it." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She took a seat right next to him. "I'm pregnant." She said only loud enough for the two of them to hear,

To be continued... Please R&R and if you have any suggestion on where you like the story to go let me know.

Thanx.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" was all Chris could say after he let it sink in a little more. "Are you sure _I'm _father? I mean what about you and Towerz ." He stood up. "Chris I never slept with Towerz. You were my first. My only." Liberty said as more tears started to fall. "I'm sorry..." she whispered and started walk away. "Lib honey wait." He walked over to her "Sorry for what? You're carrying our child." He took her in his arms "That's you and me in there." Chris said placing his hand on her stomach. "So you're not mad?" she asked wiping a tear away. "A little shocked maybe, but mad no. I couldn't be even if I tried." Liberty leaned over giving a small kiss which soon turned into a deep passionate one. "I think we better stop." Chris pulled back, catching his breath "This is what got us in this situation to begin with." They both laughed as they walked back towards the school. Unbeknownst to either of them someone was sitting behind a bush by the picnic tables and heard everything they were saying. "Liberty and Chris are having a baby huh..." She said as she cracked her gum. "Some people say pay backs a bitch and this bitch wants pay back." She laughed. "I bet Emma would love to...no I bet the whole school would love to hear this." The got up and made her way back inside the school.

To be continued....

Please R&R

Thanx


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days went on without incident. Chris and Liberty were walking down the hallway hand'n'hand. "Opps...Sorry." Alex said sticking her arm out causing Liberty to drop everything she was holding, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she smirked as she picked up one of the fallen books. "_First Time Mothers Hand Book." _ "Alex give that back or I swear I'll..." Liberty said reaching for her book. "Or you'll what? Fight me? Oh wait you can't, not in your fragile state." Emma came out of the girl's washroom and saw what was happening. "Alex give Liberty her book back." She said getting right in her face. "Emma just the person I was looking for." Alex said "Emma this has nothing to do with you." Liberty got between the two of them. "So just bud out." "Yes it is does." she grabbed the book out of Alex's hand. "You're my friend and I..." Emma was just about to hand the book back to Liberty when she read the cover before turning and looking at her. "Let me make it easy for you Nelson. Yours ex-boyfriend here knocked up Degrassi's number one geek." Alex paused as she leaned against some lockers.** "**That's right ladies and gentlemen of Degrassi Chris Sharpe and Liberty Van Zandt are pregnant." She said a little louder. Getting up, she walked over to Liberty. "You know Liberty." She said getting in her face "If you were so smart you would have known to keep your legs shut or at least use a condom." By this time almost everyone in the hallway was looking at them. Liberty looked around at all students whispering and pointing at her. _I will not cry...I will not cry,_ she thought to herself. "I hate you" she screamed shoving Alex into a set of lockers before taking off down the hallway with Emma hot on her trail. "What did Liberty ever do to you?" Chris asked holding her against the lockers. "That's between me and her." Alex smiled cracking her gum. "She is my girlfriend and soon to be mother of my child. I'm pretty sure I can make it my business." He said letting go of her. "If you're so concerned about it go ask her yourself." Alex smirked before walking away.

To Be Continued.

Please R&R

THANX


	6. Author's Note

I've been having some major writer's blockage...but I promise a new chapter or two by tomorrow night. I would like to take time out to thank all of you who have read and reviewed _Perfect Mistake,_ my first Degrassi fan fiction. Especially XxXCocoPuffXxX and cutiepye06655, you two won't be disappointed trust me.

THANX.


	7. Chapter 6

Liberty ran down the hallway and into the girl's washroom. She locked herself in the stall furthest from the door. "I knew Liberty was too good to be true...I knew she must have been hiding something." Paige said as she and Hazel walked in to fix their hair and make up. "Mistakes can happen. Remember what happen with Manny?" Hazel said running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, but she did the right thing and got rid of the little ankle." "Paige, shut up." Emma said slamming the bathroom door open. "Emma don't tell me Liberty is another one of _your_ causes." Paige turned and leaned against the sink. "No, she's my friend..." "Oh yeah what a great friend....less then a month after you and Chris breakup, she and Chris start going out." She smirked..."You get embarrassed because he liked _her_... Now all of sudden she's your best friend." She looked at Hazel and the two of them walked out. "Liberty I know you're in here." Emma called out. When she got no response, she followed the sounds of sobbing. "Emma just leave me the hell alone." Liberty yelled. Emma turned around when she heard the bathroom door open. "Let me talk to her." Manny said walking in. "I know what she's going though." Emma nodded and quietly walked out. "Liberty hun...it's Manny." She said knocking on the stall door. Liberty pulled herself together before opening the door. "How ya holding up?" Manny asked. "Like shit....How about you?" Liberty laughed through her tears. _Why do I always cry?_ She asked herself. She and Manny made their way back into the hallway where Chris was waiting for her. "I think I can take it from here." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah I'll see you guys later." Manny said walking away. "Chris do you wanna come over tonight?" she asked leaning in giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Yeah, sure." He answered returning it. "Get a room you two." Jay called from a cross the hall. "Oh wait you did." he laughed and went to high-five Towerz, but Towerz didn't respond, he just stood there looking at the two of them.

To Be Continued.

Sorry it took so long to update...school and work all that jazz...any hoot please R&R.

THANX


	8. Chapter 7

A little over a month had gone by and Liberty had yet to tell her family. She was starting to show so she knew she would have to soon.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Liberty pleaded with Chris. She was getting ready to tell her parents about the baby. "Yes you can." Manny said reassuringly. She had invited both Chris and Manny over for moral support. "Manny and I will be with you the entire time." Chris told her. She got up off her bed and walked over the door. Her hand started to tremble as she reached door knob. Flashes of her dream entered her mind. "Now or never." She whispered. Once in the hallway Liberty held out her hand for Chris who it in his as they made their way down stairs with Manny following not too far behind. Her grip on his hand tightened as the reached the bottom step. "Mom, dad can I talk to the both of you for a minute?" she ask walking into the living where her mother was watching TV and her father was reading the paper. "Yes sweetheart." Mr. Van Zandt said putting his paper down on the floor next to him. Liberty walked across the living room; sitting down on the love seat across from her parents she motioned Chris to come sit down next to her while Manny stood behind them. "I have something very important to tell you." She started the tremble a little so Chris put took a hold her hands, rubbing them slightly. Liberty looked over at Chris and then back to her parents who now had a very concerned look on their faces. "Liberty, honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Van Zandt said "You're not sick are you?" her father added. "No...I'm fine...I'm..." _I can do this; I can do this _she kept repeating in her head. "I'm pregnant." She finally whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

Liberty's parents both sat there looking at each other. "You're what her?" Mrs. Van Zandt said in a voice that Liberty couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry. "I'm pregnant." She repeated this time with a little more confidence. Mr. Van Zandt ran his hand over his head, his hands soon turned into fists. "You little slut...Get out of my house" he yelled "I knew we should have never let you stay the night at this little home wrecker's house." He continued pointing at Chris. "Dad...please stop..." she pleaded with him. "Either you get rid of the thing or we get rid of you." _I've done enough crying over my child_ she thought. "Fine if you don't wanna know your grandchild...my son or daughter that's okay with me." Liberty screamed at father. "Chris, Manny will you help me pack my thing?" she said walking out of the living room and up the stairs to her room. "Baby you're not actually thinking of leaving are you?" Chris asked as he saw her grab a bag from her closet and start throwing things in it." "Chris don't you get it...They are too good to have a 14yr old pregnant daughter. It'll ruin their social image. So it they don't want me or our child then I don't want them." She said zipping the bag and running down the stairs out the front where Manny was waiting for the two of them. "Liberty...he didn't mean that." Mrs. Van Zandt cried "Lets her go Denise...She'll come crying home soon enough." Mr. Van Zandt. "The Fuck I will." Liberty said slamming the door shut. The three of them had been walking in complete silence for about 10 minutes when reality set in. Liberty realized she had no place to go and broke down. "Thi...this is worse than my dream." She cried. Chris held her allowing her to cry on his shoulder. _If her family acted this way...who in the hell is mine gonna take it?_ He thought. The continued to walk in silence for a little while longer. "Maybe we should go to Emma's hou..." Manny suggested, breaking the silence. "No we can't..." "Liberty I you don't want to, but her mom really helped me and she can help you too." Manny tried again. "She does have a point." Chris said agreeing with Manny. Finally realizing that Manny was right Liberty agree.


	10. Authors note

Many of you have told me to space my sentences. I do double spacing when I type each chapter. It is that is jumbling them together like that when I post them. If any one knows how I can fix this problem could you please let me know? I'd really appreciate it.

THANX


	11. Chapter 9

"Do you have any idea what time it....?" Spike asked opening her front door, seeing the three of them standing there. "Liberty honey, what's wrong? Come inside." She ushered them into the living room. "My parents kicked me out." Liberty said flatly sitting down on the couch, Chris sat down next to her. "Why would they do...?" Spike was beginning to ask when she looked more closely at her. "When you are due?" She asked sitting in a chair across from her. "I don't kno, wait how did you know?" Liberty asked "Mother's instinct. Is that way the kicked you out?" "Yes..." Liberty said quietly as she leaned against Chris who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Lib, baby it's okay." He whispered in her ear. "Actually I left...They or my dad really told me either I get rid my baby or in his words _they get rid of me_." "I take it you're the father." Spike asked turning to Chris trying to change the subject. "Yes and I am very proud of that fact." He answered with a smile the made both Liberty and Manny laugh. "This is no laughing matter...You two are about to become parents and you're what 14 and 15." She said sternly "You will be in charge of another life." "Don't you think I realize that?" Liberty asked getting up "I have parents that don't anything to do with me and no place to live. The only thing that is making me happy and keeps me going is my child. I know I'm too young and it will be hard, but it's all I have right now." She continued. "Spike it was my idea for Liberty to come here." Manny said "After what I went through with Craig. You really helped me, so I thought you could help her too." "Chris have you told your parents?" Spike asked. "No." Chris said "Well listen it's getting late and all three of you have school tomorrow." She said getting "Liberty you are welcomed to spend the night. As for you two," She said pointing at Manny and Chris "Time to go home and get some sleep." Manny walked out the door; before Chris could follow her Spike grabbed him by the arm pulling him back into the living room. "Tomorrow you and Liberty need to tell your parents. I'll even drive there you if you want." She said. He nodded his head before giving a Liberty a small kiss on the lips before leaving out the front door. "Mrs. Simpso...Nelson." Liberty stammered, she didn't really know Emma's mom too well so she didn't know what to call her. "It's Simpson now....but you can just call me Spike." Spike said grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the linen closet "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay the night. But, what about Emma? She isn't too thrilled that Chris and I are dating let alone having a child together." Liberty took the blanket and pillow from her. "Don't you worry about Emma, I'll talk to her. Is the couch alright." Spike asked "Yes it's fine." "We'll get everything settle in the morning." _WAH WAH WAH._ "Duty calls." She said hearing Jack crying from the nursery. Spike went to walk upstairs. "Hey Liberty." She called turning around "Come with me. You're going to need the practice."


	12. AN

More chapters are coming soon...I promise. Until then I need some help from my reviewers. I need help picking a name for Liberty and Chris's baby. Out of the list of names pick a first and middle name. Alexis, Matthew, Angel, Darvey, Christopher, Harper, Michael, Aleeshia, Maxwell, Marie. If you have other suggestions or names you like please feel free to post them.

THANX.


	13. Chapter 10

The next month flew by; Liberty was now living with Chris and his family. Chris' parents weren't to thrilled hearing that their 15 yr old son was going to be a father, but they had grown to love Liberty and welcomed her into their home with open arms.

"LIBERTY, phone." Sharlotta Chris' younger sister called. "Coming." Liberty replied getting up off the couch where she had been sitting with Chris and walked over to the living room phone. "I got, you can hang up." She called back covering the receiver. "Hello?" "Hey sweetheart, it's mom." Even though Liberty's father had kicked her, her mother still stayed in contact with her. Mrs. Van Zandt even sent money to help cover Liberty's living expenses and medical bills. "Oh hi." Liberty answered back. "You have a doctor's appointment today right?" Her mother asked "Yes. It's at 3:45 with Dr. Franklynn." "Let me talk to her. Come on please." Liberty could hear her younger brother Danny begging in the background. ""Fine here. Lib your brother wants to talk to you." Mrs. Van Zandt handed the phone over to him. "Hey Prego, so when do you find if it's a boy or a girl...twins." "No hi...or I miss you." Liberty laughed "And did I forget to mention I hate it when you call me Prego." "Hi and I don't mss you cause I see you at school everyday. Now WHEN?" "Hopefully today, now can you give the phone back to mom." "Okay. So I'll see you at school. I love ya... bye" Danny handed the phone back to Mrs. Van Zandt. "Hey mom I have my first ultrasound today, why don't you and Danny come with us?" Liberty asked "Are you sure that wouldn't make you uncomfortable?" "No. Chris' mom and Sharlotta are coming. Please..." she begged "Fine. Well I gotta, so I'll see you later. Bye." "Bye." Liberty hung up the phone. "I understand inviting your mom, but Danny? I mean, are you sure you want him in there?" Chris asked walking over to her. "I know he can be a little..." he stared at her "Okay he can be really obnoxious and annoying, but he's my brother and I want him there." "Alright, as long he behaves himself." Chris laughed "I'll have to call Dr. Franklynn's office to see if there a limit to how many people can be in the room with me and you." Liberty laughed as he pulled her into his lap. "Chris honey I would love to lay around here all da..." She said started to say "Okay I'm down with that and very comfy." He said cutting her off. "Come on, get up we have to go to school." She said getting up and pulling him up with her. "Sharlotta were going." Liberty called up the stairs "If you don't get down here right now, Chris and I are leaving without you." After waiting for about a minute Sharlotta made her down stairs and 3 of them walked out the door.

To be continued....

THANX

A/N Chris' family has never been mentioned...so I do not know if he has any siblings. Sharlotta is my character and Chris' younger sister...but if you read this chapter you would already know that.


End file.
